I Can Help You
by BobWhite
Summary: She's half witch, half Jumper. Can she live long enough to bring her family's killers to justice. If you haven't seen the movie,see it before u read this story . Full Summary inside. Contact me if you wish to continue the story.
1. Kaison

**Full Summary:**

Kaison [Kay-son has been jumping all over the world since she was five. She's also been going to Hogwarts since she was eleven. What happens when the Paldrins come to Hogwarts to kill her? Will she live to see another day? And if she does, what kind of deal will she make just to stay alive?

**Kaison:**

Some people say: Only God should have the power to be in more then one place at once. I say: Screw them all. Hi, I'm Kaison. People said I was a freak. My parents said I was a witch. They were half right. I am half witch. But the other half of me is a Jumper. I'm not the only Jumper; I just like to stay under & off the Paldrins radar. The first time I jumped, I was five. When I turned eleven, my parents sent me to Hogwarts. Now, on weekends & at night, I jump all over the world, collecting things most people would consider junk. Then I ran into my first Paldrin.

At first, I didn't know who they were. Then, I ran into another Jumper who told me who they were. That was the first and last time I ran into a Paldrin. I've been staying off their Radar, since that first run-in when I was ten. A year later, I was sent to Hogwarts.

When I was thirteen, another jumper found out where I lived & killed my parents and three sisters. I've been trying to attract the attention of the Paldrins ever since. They seem to be more interested in who killed my family. I'm sixteen now, and I'm about to come face to face with Rolan and his army of Paldrins. I hope they can handle me.


	2. Hogwarts

**Hogwarts:**

I was eating dinner when the first Paladin presented himself. I knew they didn't have my face, but at least I knew what they looked like. The Paladin had his electrical stick with him. A group of us kids got up from Gryffindor table at the same time. At least I was accepted at Hogwarts, unlike all the other schools I've been sent to. Hermione asked if I wanted to study for the test tomorrow. I told her it would be great. I kept my eyes on the Paladin, but only enough to make sure he stayed in the Great Hall. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, George, Harry, Aleisha & Pavartti knew about my jumping ability & had stayed quiet. In return, I had brought back a souvenir for one of them every time I jumped. And because I no longer had a family, Hermione's parents had taken me in.

The Paladin stayed within the Great Hall, but the others were just out the doors and we were ambushed as we were coming out. We were pushed back into the Great Hall and Roland, the leader of the Paladin's, took out his electric stick. I tried to keep my face from showing to much horror, but he knew who I was and he raised his arm. My books and backpack were on the ground within a matter of seconds and they were trying to stop me from jumping all over the Great Hall. When they finally decided to stop, I showed up right behind Roland. I should've expected he would know what I was doing.

Before I could jump away from him, his electric probe was making contact with my body. No matter how hard I tried to jump away, they kept electrocuting me. My peers, friends and teachers looked on in horror. When I finally stopped fighting, Roland walked up to me. I was pinned to Gryffindor table, my body flickering as if it was about to explode.

"**What ****do**** you ****want ****with ****me?****"** I asked.

"**Only God should have the right to be in two places at once."**

"**Yeah, and what makes you think I give a damn what God thinks?"**

"**You stayed off our radar for the longest time. Why such an interest in getting back on our radar?"**

"**My family was murdered."**

"**And**** what ****does ****that ****have ****to ****do ****with ****us?****"** Roland asked.

"**They were killed by another Jumper. I believe it's the same Jumper you guys have been trying to find since those murders. Nobody kills my family and gets away with it."**

"**Now why would you care about your family? Most Jumpers stay the hell away from their families so they don't attract that much attention to themselves."**

"**My family and I were pretty close. If you haven't noticed this is a school for witches and wizards. Or has that slipped your mind? Can you please let me up and out of this contraption? I'm surprised it even works around here."**

"**Why would you be surprised?"**

"**Your not surprised that this is a wizarding school are you?"**

"**We've been here before. We trust the people here and we don't think they would threaten us. Besides, they can't really do anything about you and your family now can they. What you do is illegal, stealing from people who are rich and giving the stuff away like presents to your friends."**

"**Who said anything about stealing? My family was rich and I had my own bank account set up at the age of four. I buy all the stuff I bring back for my friends. You want proof? I have receipts for everything I bought. I haven't done anything illegal. I just want justice for my family. My sisters were as innocent as anybody and that Jumper that killed them had no reason to kill them except that I left him to fight off one of you a few years back."**

"**You didn't help him fight us?"**

"**Why would I help him fight someone that could possibly kill me one day? Besides, my powers are mainly used around other wizarding communities. I know when to use them and when not to. To get here I take the train like everyone else. When I want to go on vacation I ask Hermione's parents before leaving and they always tell me to be careful. What's the big harm if I jump a few places and buy some stuff? I don't abuse the power by stealing. I wasn't born yesterday and I'm not stupid."**


End file.
